


The beginning

by Blackmesa12



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV) RPF, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cussing, Death, Dumb people, Fire, Foul Language, Gun Violence, Martial Law - Freeform, No Beta, Other, Police Brutality, Test story, Work In Progress, Zombie Apocalypse, going as I see fit, may not finish, pre apocalypse, so don’t judge my spelling, typing this on phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmesa12/pseuds/Blackmesa12
Summary: It was like any other normal day really... well besides all of those weird reports on the news and the city being on edge, and weird black helicopters flying around. It’s probably nothing to worry about... right?





	The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is just a test story I’m doing on my phone because I want to see how it works on this site so just bear with me. Let me know what you think of the story please!

  * “ _HOLY SHIT_ _ ___!” Was all that he could say while he watched a fellow officer get his throat ripped out by another man! But that wasn’t even the weirdest part! The weirdest part is that the cannibal was missing part of his fucking **FACE!** In his three years with the LAPD, officer Cory Williams had never seen anything more disturbing and mortifying. He had to repress the urge to vomit less he fill his face shield and hinder his vision. As he turned to try and get help from another officer, he noticed that most of the riot police where either gone, dead, or worse, joining in on the cannibalism. Cory didn’t understand what was happening! Just a few short minutes ago he and the other riot units showed up to try and suppress a rather large riot that started earlier that day when several homeless people were shot while attacking police. In a panic, Cory reached for his radio to try and call reinforcements until the half faced cannibal looked directly at him and flashed his blood covered teeth in a nasty snarl. Cory broke out of his trance when a helicopter flew over telling people to disperse or face legal consequences. He decided to fall back to the police checkpoint to find reinforcements while running through the chaos that surrounded him. Whenever anybody got to close for comfort, they received a shove from his riot shield or a blow from his baton. When he got closer to the checkpoint he saw a line of officers blocking off the street and attacking anyone who wasn’t a cop. Cory cringed when he saw several crumpled bodies laying infront of the line of officers. When one of the officers saw him, they let out a small yell to make way and they let Cory pass into their lines. In his opinion, it was just as bad on this side as it was on the other, with police, fire, and medical personnel running about trying to do their jobs. As Cory jogged by the organized chaos, he noticed a medic giving aid to an officer with a bite on his cheek, and two other medics preforming CPR on a firefighter who was missing a chunk of flesh off of his lower stomach. Once he got to the Mobile operations center, he leaned against the large vehicle and tried to catch his breath. An alarmed shout near the human barricade was followed almost immediately after with a loud crash and a boom as a cry plowed through the line of armored men and exploded. Just as he started to run over to try and help, the firefighter he noticed earlier suddenly sprung up and caught his attending medics nose in his mouth and bit down hard, enticing a scream of pain while he tried to push his patient turned attacker away from him. Upon seeing this, Cory turned around and headed towards the mobile armory with the intention of getting more fire power. When he got to the armory he tried to find the quarter master, only to find her with a bullethole in her head. He searched her body and found the gun locker keys and proceeded to open the gun locker, fill a gun bag with as many guns and box’s of ammunition he could fit. When he saw that the chaos was spreading, he saw a dead end alley with a chainlink fence wide open. He ran into the alley, closed the fence and proceeded to block said fence with a dumpster a quick inspection of the alley revealed a fire escape, while not going to the top of the building, it did in fact lead to an open window. After seeing no other option, he climbed the fire escape and into the open window revealing it to be a cozy 4th floor apartment. Once he did a quick sweep of the apartment and found nobody, he quickly decided to barricade the front door with a heavy cabinet and closed the window he came in from. With a quick glance out of a window facing the street, he concluded it would probably be a good idea to lay low in here for a little while. Besides, somebody’s probably already called the National Guard and this will all be over soon... right?



 


End file.
